


Nothing But Love For You

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Canon Universe, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, but i just Didnt Write It In Time, like i suck at tagging fluff, this was supposed to be deceits birthday fic too, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Deceit hates surprises. He does, however, love Roman, and that’s all that matters.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Nothing But Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> how?? did this fic get over 1000 words?? idk beats me
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!
> 
> title from Valentine from 5 Seconds Of Summer

Deceit hates surprises, so it’s no wonder he’s wary on the morning of valentines day - dating the embodiment of romance will do that to you. He smiles softly as Patton sets a plate of pancakes in front of him, the moral side gripping a mug of black coffee as well, due to his insistence that Dee should sit down and, quote, “let me handle it.”

He thanks Patton and starts eating, barely acknowledging the other sides as they trickle in. Roman sits beside him, bumping their leg against his in a small act of affection. Roman patiently awaits for their boyfriend to finish eating, pouncing as soon as the empty plate is taken away by Patton.

“So, my pretty little liar, I have a surprise for you,” Roman says, pulling Dee out of his chair and towards the stairs.

Deceit groans, albeit affectionately, and allows himself to be dragged. “Roman, my love, you’re aware that I just  _ love _ surprises, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” they answer. They stop at the door to the imagination. Roman lets go of Deceit’s hand and turns to face him. “I know you’ll love this one though. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, sugar.”

“Perfect,” Roman says, a shit-eating grin crossing their lips. “Close your eyes.”

Dee does, extending his hand for his partner to take. Roman opens the door and pulls Dee in, snapping to shut the door behind them. Dee feels wind blow on his face as they walk, and slowly realizes the light shifting behind his eyelids. “Darling?”

“Patience, Dee, we’re almost there.”

The lights behind his eyelids shift again, and Roman stops, grabbing onto Dee’s shoulders to prevent bumping into each other. “Alright,” Roman announces, and Dee can hear the smile in their voice. “Open your eyes, dear.”

Deceit blinks open his eyes, and gasps at the breathtaking sight before him. It’s an archway entrance to a park, fairy lights twisted around the arch and the metal fencing in the pathway beside the playground. It’s then that he notices that Roman changed the sky to fit the date’s aesthetic - what was once a brilliant blue (described by Roman themself), was now a stunning royal purple, with pink clouds elegantly dotting the sky.

“Roman, I-”

“No need to thank me yet, love,” they loop their arm around Dee’s. “Our date has only just begun.”

Leading their boyfriend through the lit path, Roman grins as Dee marvels at the illuminated flowers and the starry sky. The stroll is brief, despite being prolonged by Dee’s fascinations. Roman smiles at the vulnerability Dee shows them. Roman leads them slightly off the path, into the shallow forest.

Roman pushes some branches out of the way to reveal a beautifully decorated clearing - the same lights from before hung on branches, illuminating the single table in the centre. A rose sat atop the table, along with two sets of dinnerware. 

Dee releases Roman to inspect their dining area. He distantly acknowledges Roman letting go of the branches, secluding their space once more. With love in his eyes, Dee turns to Roman and softly asks, “You did all this for me?”

“Of course I did, sugarplum,” Roman sings. They stand behind Deceit, resting their chin on their lover’s shoulder. They wrap their arms around his torso and whisper, “I’d do anything for you.”

Dee flushes and spins in Roman’s grasp, placing a quick kiss on their lips. “Shall we sit?”

“In a minute,” Roman murmurs. “Wanna hold you a little longer.”

Distantly, Deceit hears soft piano music play, and he and Roman begin to sway gently, humming along with the tune. The hands on his waist tighten their grip and pull him closer to his dancing partner. Resting his head on Roman’s chest, Dee matches his breathing to the steady beat of their heart.

The music ends and, reluctantly, the pair separates. Roman leads Deceit to the table, pulling his chair out for him. Roman snaps and a brownie topped with ice cream appears between them, along with two spoons.

“Sharing a dessert?” Dee smiles softly. “How romantic.”

The two chat idly as they eat, and Deceit finds himself disappointed when the dessert is finished, and not particularly because of the taste - he honestly just doesn’t want their date to end.

Dee doesn’t realize he zones out until Roman calls his name. “Hmm?” he asks, bringing his eyes from Roman’s lips to their gorgeous eyes.

“I have one more thing I wanted to do - or rather, ask - before we went back,” Roman says, a nervous lilt to their voice. They reached across the table and grabbed Deceit’s hand, as the latter nodded for them to continue. They took an anxious breath before speaking, “Deceit, from the moment I laid eyes on you, you commandeered my heart and I couldn’t be more grateful. From your sly smile to the late night giggles only I can see, I’ve fallen harder for you than I ever knew possible.”

“I love everything about you, Dee. I love your snark and sarcasm, I love your stunning scales, and I love how protective you are over the people you love. I love your passion and drive, your clever wit and your stupid jokes,” Roman laughs breathlessly, and it’s then that Deceit realizes he’s crying.

“All of this is to say that I will love you until the end of time, Deceit.” Roman releases their boyfriend’s hand and, before Deceit can be upset at the loss of contact, Roman drops to one knee beside the table. 

Roman pulls a ring from their pocket, holding it up to Deceit, and asks, “Deceit Sanders, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Deceit gasps, any words he was thinking dying on his tongue. The tears from before come back full force, and Dee nods, smiling through his sobs. He drops to the ground to meet Roman, and cups his fiance’s face, kissing them with all the passion Deceit has in his body. He pulls away and leans his forehead against Roman’s.

“Of course I will marry you, Roman,” says Deceit between sobs. He laughs at Roman’s awestruck expression, before tugging his left glove off and making grabby hands at the ring in Roman’s hand.

Roman slides it onto Deceit’s ring finger, and Dee takes a moment to examine it. Made from a large gold band and three smaller, diamond encrusted bands, the ring forms a diamond snake that wraps around the finger. “It’s perfect,” Dee breathes.

“I made it just for you,” Roman smiles. “Just like you were made for me, my love.”

Later, Roman and Deceit would return to the mindscape and retell the story, sappy speech and all. Later, Patton would cry, Logan would congratulate them, Virgil would fist bump both of them, and Remus would threaten each of them to not hurt his best friend and sibling, respectively. For now, though, they were content to just sit there with each other.

Deceit hates surprises. He does, however, love Roman, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> roast me if you see a typo pls
> 
> comments and kudos make my day <3
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
